An inflation needle may be used to deliver air or other gases from an air source, such as a pump, to an inflatable object. The inflatable object may be a ball, a mattress, a toy or other type of inflatable object. Typically, the inflation needle is made of a solid, rigid material. The inflation needle is prone to breaking. Often the inflation needle breaks during inflation resulting in the inflation needle breaking off while inside the inflatable object including getting lost inside the inflatable object, all of which may result in damage to the inflatable object.